1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disc drive apparatus for recording information signals on and/or reproducing information signals from an optical disc, a frame for holding such a disc drive apparatus, a disc drive apparatus set comprising such a disc drive apparatus and a frame and an electronic appliance mounted by such a disc drive apparatus.
This application claims priority of Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-064713, filed on Mar. 8, 2004, the entirety of which is incorporated by reference herein.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical discs including CDs (compact discs) and DVDs (digital versatile discs) and magneto-optical discs are known. Various disc drive apparatus corresponding to such optical discs are also known.
Meanwhile, there is a strong demand for downsized, thin and lightweight electronic appliances mounted by such disc drive apparatus such as note-type personal computers. Accordingly, disc drive apparatus of the type under consideration are also required to be downsized, thin and lightweight than ever.
To meet the demand, there have been proposed a disc drive apparatus adapted to fasten an optical disc to a turntable by means of a chucking action of raising the turntable so as to press an optical disc against and hold it to the ceiling board of a cabinet in place of conventional disc drive apparatus adapted to hold an optical disc by means of a clamp member (see, inter alia, Patent Document 1: Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-352497).
Such a disc drive apparatus can reduce its thickness by that of the clamp member because it does not comprise a clamp member. However, for such a disc drive apparatus to be reliably fastened to a turntable, the ceiling board of the cabinet is required to be sufficiently rigid. Then, the ceiling board needs to be made thick and heavy to meet the requirement of rigidity.
Thus, it is difficult to make disc drive apparatus of the type under consideration further downsized, thin and lightweight if the ceiling board needs to be provided with a sufficiently high rigidity. Particularly, a problem of tradeoff arises when such a disc drive apparatus has to be made to show a thickness of about 9.5 mm, or equal to that of a hard disc drive (HDD) unit, because there is not any member that can take part in reducing the thickness of the apparatus and the thickness of the ceiling board of the cabinet has to be raised if the ceiling board satisfies the requirement of rigidity. If the thickness of the ceiling board is reduced, the rigidity of the ceiling board falls to make it difficult to reliably fasten the optical disc to the turntable by means of a chucking action.